


Snape's Having A Bad Night Too

by acrisione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, British Slang, Gen, Oblivious Sirius Black, Teenagers, The Werewolf Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrisione/pseuds/acrisione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the full moon, James and Sirius were just trying to complete their homework.</p><p>Sirius, though, just couldn't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Having A Bad Night Too

“I don’t suppose you’ve finished your Potions essay?” James asked, leaning back on his bed, forgoing glaring at the parchment, if only for a moment.

Sirius snorted. “Nope. Haven’t even started.”

“Lazy prat.” James rolled his eyes and sat up once more, giving the few inches he had managed a hard look. “I’ve six out of fifteen.”

“Not bad.” Sirius shrugged and tossed Peter’s wand back and forth between his hands.

“Compared to you, maybe,” James grumbled. “But I’m out and I don’t want to do anymore and the damn thing is due tomorrow and _I don’t want to do anymore_! I want to have fun! But I can’t because I have this stupid essay hanging over my head, and I have to practice Animagi transformations, and Remus is suffering, and Snivellus has probably written a thousand inches and I hate him _so godsdamned much_!”

“Oy!” Sirius leapt off his bed, tossing Peter’s wand half-heartedly in the direction of his bed. “Speaking of Snivy, he’s not having any fun either!”

James raised an eyebrow as Sirius squeezed onto his bed next to him. “What do you mean?”

“Nothin’ much.” Sirius snatched up James’ quill and scratched his chin with it. “I dunno, mate. Why don’t you just give up? You’ve always done well, _guh_ , so this won’t really matter.”

“Laughing at me.” James wretched the quill from Sirius and glared playfully at him. “You haven’t even started and we’ve had a week.”

“I saw you!” shouted Sirius in vexation, pointing his finger with a flourish at James’ nose. “In History of Magic earlier! That’s when you wrote this… this… abomination!”

“Everyone does their homework in History of Magic!” James argued, jabbing the quill at Sirius. “Remus did Transfiguration the other day and Peter Charms with me today. And do you know how I know? Because he kept bugging me so it took the whole damned period to write this six inches of failure. Except how could you know? You transfigured your textbook into a pillow and went to sleep!”

Sirius took James’ pillow and lobbed it at his head as he jumped from the bed and took off across the room shouting, “So?”

James deflected the pillow and dashed after Sirius, determined to at least rub his face in the cold stone beneath their feet.

Sirius dodged as James reached out for him, barking his laughter. “You’ll have to try harder, Jamie!”

“My name is James, _Siri_.” James sneered, and, as Sirius’ eyes widened with shocked anger, took advantage of the moment and leapt on him, causing the two to crash roughly onto the floor.

“Get off me, you bloody-!”

“Oh, shut it, Black! You lazy-!”

“Hey?” came a tired voice. Peter was sitting up in his bed, tugging his nightshirt down as he went. “Was going on?”

James stilled his hands on Sirius neck and Sirius let his arms fall to his sides in submission. Peter’s eyes widened as he took in the two. “Should… should I go back to sleep?”

Sirius shrieked and James leapt away from him, landing clumsily on the balls of his feet. “We, we weren’t…!”

“Gods, Pete, still on the affects of your waterfall of a wet dream?” James shook his head, disappointed.

“Naughty, naughty, boy.” Sirius wagged his finger at Peter who blushed indignantly.

“You just looked like you were snogging or something!” Peter defended. “And I wasn’t dreaming!”

“’Course you thought we were snogging.” James flashed a smile. “Probably what you were dreaming about.”

Peter rolled his eyes and flopped down in defeat. “I’m just gonna go back to bed.”

“’Night!” said Sirius brightly. “Sleep well, Peter!” He winked and Peter groaned, pulling the blanket back over his body.

James stared at Peter’s bed for a few moments, and when the snores began once again, he said to Sirius, “ _Sooo_? You want to find Remus’ essay and copy, or…?”

Sirius beamed. “Brilliant, mate!” He scrambled to his feet excitedly. “This is why I love you James, you devious thing you!”

He heaved open Remus’ trunk and begun to dig around, humming as he did. Meanwhile, James was leaning best he could against the curved wall, watching with his arms crossed. “You said earlier that Sniv was having a bad night. Since I’m being devious, why don’t you tell me how _you’re_ devious?”

Sirius grinned wickedly over his shoulder at his best friend. “You remember how Sniv was all ‘Oh I’m so good at potions!’ and Slughorn was all ‘I don’t even care, you suck’?” James nodded. “Alright. So when you dashed off to flirt with Evans, I stayed behind to have a word with everyone’s favourite Slytherin. Long story short, we got into an argument – mostly to do with where we sneak off to, like the little berk needs to know, nosy bastard – and I told him where we go! Or rather, how! Told him to go tonight and find out special.”

James stared at Sirius dumbfounded. “You told Sniv how to get past the Whomping Willow?”

Sirius shook his head enthusiastically. “Brilliant, wasn’t it?”

“On a full moon night?”

“Yep.” Sirius jumped with glee when he unearthed the homework but before he could say anything, James was talking.

“When Remus is there, all wolfed out?”

“Uh-huh!” Sirius pulled up the homework and slammed the trunk closed. “I got the homework James! Ge—”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence. James, who had just grasped what Sirius had told him, had dashed across the room and was hurriedly pulling on a pair of boots.

“James?” exclaimed Sirius, startled. “What-?”

“You’re an idiot, Sirius,” James snapped. He leapt from his bed and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and then ran for the Map. “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_!”His eyes moved quickly over the map and his heart jumped when he saw Snape marching across the grounds in the direction of the Whomping Willow. “Shit!” James cried.

“You sent Snivellus to a werewolf! He’ll die! Remus will blame himself and it’ll all be your fault!” James howled, shoving the map away and dashing for the door. “I’m going to fix your stupid fucking mistake!”

“But,” said Sirius weakly, uncomprehending. “The homework…”


End file.
